pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Flying Poby
Flying Poby — twentieth episode of the third season animated series Pororo The Little Penguin. Plot Everyone is playing rock-scissors-paper in front of Pororo's house. Tong-Tong comes from the sky to see them. Poby says that he is envious of Tong-Tong's ability to fly. Tong-Tong uses his magic to make Poby fly. Kurikuri Tongtongtong! Kurikuri Tongtongtong! Change! On Tongtong magic Poby's body rises and starts floating in air. But before Poby is happy about the fact he is flying, Tong-Tong says that he doesn't know the magic to put Poby down. Poby grabs on to a branch and asks Tong-Tong to undo his magic. Tong-Tong uses magic again. But Poby's body turns larger like a big balloon and Poby flies high into the sky. As Poby flies, he is caught by Rody. Then, Harry came along to ask whether or not Poby is tired then sings a song for Poby. Tong-Tong uses his magic again, only to make Poby's body much larger. As Poby's body get larger, Loopy, Petty, Eddy, Crong, Rody, and Harry fly high into the sky along with Poby. As Poby and the others fly high into the sky, Poby apologizes to his friend until Rody's grip eventually becomes loose, causing him an the others to fall. Lucky for them, Tong-Tong flies to save them. Then, Pororo flies to Poby to tell him how to get down. In fact, Poby's body is just inflated with air. At first, Pororo tried helping Poby by helping him sneeze and it works. Then, Pororo continues to fly to Poby, only to find out the fact that Poby can't force sneeze. Pororo thinks of an idea to get Poby down and it is to have Poby let out gas. Lucky for them, Poby can force let out gas. Poby's body shrinks every time he lets out gas. Finally, Poby's body is back to normal. However, he can't fly anymore because he is not a balloon. Luckily, Pororo flies to catch Poby before he keeps falling. After arriving at Pororo's house, everybody is happy and Tong-Tong apologizes for what happens. It looks like Tong-Tong should practice his magic a little more! Trivia * This is the second episode where Poby farts. The first one being What's this smell?, and the third one is in the Season 5 episode Rody’s True Friends. However, instead of being a problem to Poby, Poby has to fart in order to deflate and get back to his size. Also, the the episodes What's this smell? and Rody's True Friends, Poby farts because he eats a lot of food, while in this episode, Poby farts because he has too much air in his body. * This is the first episode where Tong-Tong uses magic to accidentally inflate one of his friends. The second one is Tu-tu and Tongtong. However, Poby is inflated using the balloon spell twice without being deflated by and Tu-Tu gets inflated only once by a transformation spell, then deflated, and inflated once again using another transformation spell (then deflated again using another spell). So, Poby is inflated bigger than Tu-Tu. * In the episode Tu-tu and Tongtong, Tu-tu is inflated because of Tong-Tong's magic but Tu-tu doesn't float like Poby. Also in that episode, Tong-Tong deflates Tu-tu with magic, but in this episode, Tong-Tong only inflates Poby like a large balloon. * In the episode Dreams Gone Bad, Poby wants a dream where he is flying, just like in the beginning this episode. However, it turns out to be bad dream — Poby was flying a few inches above the ground. * In reality, Poby will float only if he is inflated with helium, not air. In the episode Eddy's Balloon, all Eddy's balloons float even though they are filled with air. * When Pororo helps Poby sneeze, Pororo is actually using Tong-Tong's wand for helping Poby sneeze. * When Poby is inflated using the balloon spell for the first time, a sound of a balloon being inflated can be heard, meaning that Tong-Tong has actually turned Poby into a balloon when he tries to undo his magic. However, Pororo only realizes this later. Pororo and friends think that Poby has turned rounder or fatter even though Poby is actually turned into a big balloon. * The soundtrack that is played after Pororo helps Poby sneeze is actually the credit song, Good Friends. This song is played when Pororo is with Poby while he is still a balloon, then when Poby farts, and when Pororo and Poby are in Pororo's plane. * When Poby is inflated into a balloon, Poby's pants button can be seen, unlike when he is deflated, where the button is not visible. Even when Poby is only filled with some air, his pants button will still be visible. Video Gallery Everyoneplays1.jpg|Everyone is playing in front of Pororo's house Everyoneplays2.jpg|Loser is it! Okay? Everyoneplays3.jpg|Pororo: "Rock, scissors, ..." Tong-Tong: "Hello!" Tongtonghello01.jpg|Hi! It's a bit slippery here. Tongtonghello02.jpg|Everyone: "Hi!" Eddy: "Are you alright?" Petty: "That must have hurt!" Crong "Crong." Pobyswish00.jpg|But it must be good to know how to fly. Pobyswish.jpg|I wish I could fly Tongtongidea00.jpg|You want to fly, do you? Let's see. Tongtongidea01.jpg Tongtongidea02.jpg|Ah! There! I can make you fly. Tongtongidea03.jpg|Make him fly?! Tongtongidea04.jpg|Me?! Tongtongidea05.jpg|That's what I'm saying! Tongtongidea06.jpg|You want to fly right now? Tongtongidea07.jpg|Poby: "Yes!" (nods head) Tongtongidea08.jpg|Alright! Tongtongidea09.jpg|Kurikuri Tongtong! Kurikuri Tongtong! Tongtongidea10.jpg|Change! Pobyfly00.jpg|Whoaa...! Whoaa...! Pobyfly01.jpg|Wow! Pobyfly02.jpg|Whoa! Wow! Pobyfly03.jpg Pobyfly04.jpg|Now, Tong-Tong! How am I supposed to get down? Pobyfly05.jpg Pobyfly06.jpg|Get down?! Pobyfly07.jpg|Hmm... It doesn't say anything about that. Pobyfly08.jpg|WHAT?! Pobyfly09.jpg|Poby tries to grab the top of a tree. Pobyfly10.jpg Pobyfly11.jpg Pobyfly12.jpg|H... H... How am I supposed to get down? Pobyfly13.jpg|Well... Pobyfly14.jpg|What?! Pobyfly15.jpg|Try finding a magic that puts him down! Pobyfly16.jpg|Tong-Tong: "Heheheh..." Pobyfly17.jpg Pobyfly18.jpg|Tong-Tong? Pobyfly19.jpg|You can undo the magic first! Pobyfly20.jpg Pobyfly21.jpg Pobyfly22.jpg|Oh, that! Pobyfly23.jpg|Oh, yes! Pobyfly24.jpg|Kurikuri Tongtong! Pobyfly25.jpg|Kurikuri Tongtong! Pobyfly26.jpg|Change! Pobyfly27.jpg Pobyfly28.jpg|Huh? Pobyfly29.jpg Pobyfly30.jpg|Whoa! Pobylarge.jpg|Oh, Poby's getting larger! Tongtongmagic1.jpg|Pororo and Eddy:"Huh?!" Tong-Tong: "Huh? Was it the wrong magic?" Pobylarge2.jpg|Mmph! Pobylarge3.jpg Pobylarge4.jpg|D-Oh! I'm flying awaaaaaay! Pobylarge10.jpg Pobylarge11.jpg Pobylarge12.jpg pororopoby.jpg|POBYYYYYYYY....! Pobyrody0.jpg Pobyrody1.jpg Pobyrody2.jpg|Huh? Pobyrody3.jpg|I could catch you! Pororotongtong.jpg|Pororo: "Tong-Tong, hurry up and find a magic that puts him down!" Tong-Tong: "I will, I will!" Pobylarge5.jpg Pobylarge6.jpg|Harry: "Poby?" Poby: "Harry!" Harry:"Tired?" Pobylarge7.jpg|Poby: "Umm.. Just a bit." Harry: "I'll sing you a song. So, hang in there!" Pobylarge8.jpg|Harry: (singing). Poby: "Oh, Harry, please!" Pobylarge9.jpg|Harry: "Want me to sing a different song?" Poby: "No, thanks." Tongtongbook1.jpg|Kurikuri Tongtong! Kurikuri Tongtong! Change! Pobyballoon00.jpg Pororotongtong2.jpg|Huh? Is it broken? Pororotongtong3.jpg|Uh? Broken?! Pobyinflation00.jpg Pobyinflation01.jpg Pobyinflation02.jpg Pobyinflation03.jpg Pobyinflation04.jpg Pobyinflation05.jpg Pobyinflation06.jpg Pobyinflation07.jpg Pobyinflation08.jpg Pobyinflation09.jpg Pobyinflation10.jpg Pobyinflation11.jpg Pobyinflation12.jpg Pobyinflation13.jpg Pobyinflation14.jpg Pobyinflation15.jpg Pobyinflation16.jpg Pobyinflation17.jpg Pobyinflation18.jpg Pobyinflation19.jpg Pobyinflation20.jpg Pobyinflation21.jpg Pobyinflation22.jpg Pobyinflation23.jpg Pobyinflation24.jpg Pobyinflation25.jpg Pobyinflation26.jpg Pobyinflation27.jpg Pobyinflation28.jpg Pobyinflation29.jpg Pobyinflation30.jpg Pobyinflation31.jpg Pobyballoon1.jpg|Aaaaaaaaah! Rodyfly00.jpg Rodyfly01.jpg Rodyfly02.jpg Rodyfly03.jpg Rodyfly04.jpg Rodyfly05.jpg Rodyfly06.jpg|Oh, dear! Now everyone is floating in the air! Rodyfly07.jpg Rodyfly08.jpg|Pororo: "Hurry! Hurry up!" Tong-Tong:"Magic to come down... Magic to come down..." Rodyfly09.jpg|Pororo and Tong-Tong: "Whoa!" Rodyfly10.jpg|Poby and friends are already flying up high in the sky! Rodyfly11.jpg Pobyballoon2.jpg Rodyfly12.jpg Rodyfly13.jpg Rodyfly14.jpg Rodyfly15.jpg Rodyfly16.jpg Rodyfly17.jpg Rodyfly18.jpg Rodyfly19.jpg Pobyballoon3.jpg|You're all here flying beacuse of me. I'm sorry. Friendspoby0.jpg|Petty: "It's alright! Pororo and Tong-Tong will save us." Eddy: "I'm scared!" Crong: "Crong!" Pobyrody4.jpg Rodypoby.jpg Rodypoby2.jpg Pobyrody5.jpg Pobyrody6.jpg Pobyrody7.jpg Friendsfall.jpg|Aaaaaaaaaaah! Friendsfall2.jpg|Everyone is falling! Pobyballoon4.jpg Pobyballoon5.jpg Pobyballoon6.jpg Friendssafe1.jpg|Phew! Friendssafe2.jpg|Where are we? Friendssafe3.jpg|Are you alrgiht now? I'll take you back to the ground! pororopoby2.jpg Pobysneeze0.jpg Pobysneeze1.jpg|Poby! Pobysneeze2.jpg|Pororo! pororopoby3.jpg|If you want to go down, try slowly taking air out of your body! Pobysneeze3.jpg Pobysneeze4.jpg|The air? Pobysneezing.jpg|Try sneezing! I'll help you! Pobysneeze5.jpg|Ah.. Ah... Ah... Pobysneeze6.jpg|Ah... Ah... Pobysneeze7.jpg|Ah... Ah.. Pobysneeze8.jpg|AH.. Pobysneeze9.jpg Pobysneeze10.jpg|CHOOOO! Pobysneeze11.jpg pororopoby4.jpg|It's working! pororopoby5.jpg pororopoby6.jpg|Poby, try to sneeze again! Pobyfart00.jpg|Umm.. Okay! Pobyfart01.jpg|Ah.. Ah.. Choo! Pobyfart02.jpg|Achoo! Pobysneezing2.jpg|Aw! I can't sneeze! pororopoby7.jpg|Um... Oh! What about letting out gas?! Pobyfart03.jpg Pobylog1.jpg|Letting out gas? That I can do! Mmph! Pobyfart04.jpg Pobyfart05.jpg Pobyfart06.jpg Pobyfart07.jpg Pobylog3.jpg Pobylog04.jpg Pobylog05.jpg Pobylog06.jpg Pobylog07.jpg Pobylog08.jpg Pobylog09.jpg Pobylog10.jpg Pobylog11.jpg Pobyfart08.jpg Pobyfart09.jpg Pobyfart10.jpg Pobylog4.jpg|Poby's fart Pobylog12.jpg Pobylog13.jpg Pobyfart11.jpg Pobylog2.jpg|Poby's body shrunk every time he lets out gas! Pobyfart12.jpg Pobyfart13.jpg Pobyfart14.jpg Pobyfart15.jpg Pobyfart16.jpg Pobyfart17.jpg Pobydeflated2.jpg Pobydeflated3.jpg|Oh! I'm back to my size! Pobydeflated4.jpg|Huh?! Whoaaa… Pobydeflated5.jpg|Poby: (shakes head) Pobydeflated6.jpg|Poby:"Huh?" Pobydeflated7.jpg|Pororo: "That was close!" Pobydeflated8.jpg|"Let's go now!" Pobydeflated9.jpg Pobydeflated10.jpg Pobydeflated11.jpg|Loopy: "Wow! I'm glad you came back save." Pobydeflated12.jpg|Tong-Tong: "Sorry, Poby. I didn't know it would turn out like this." Pobydeflated13.jpg|Eddy: "That was very dangerous!" Petty: "Yes." Pobydeflated14.jpg|Tong-Tong: "I'm sorry." Poby: "Nah, it's alright." Pobydeflated15.jpg|Poby: "I had a chance to fly, thanks to you." Pobydeflated16.jpg|Poby: "Although..." Pobydeflated17.jpg|Poby: "I don't want to do it again." Pobydeflated18.jpg|Tong-Tong: "Hmm..." Pobydeflated19.jpg|Tong-Tong: "Kurikuri Tongtong! Kurikuri Tongtong!" Pobydeflated20.jpg|It seems like Tong-Tong should practice his magic a bit more! Category:3 season Category:Episodes